The Angel's Serenade
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: A human paladin waits for her fiancé to return, and when he comes back, he sings a song for her... and more. Based from Lineage 2. Italicized lyrics from "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Rate & Review please!


**The Angel's Serenade**

- from my paladin's point of view

It was a beautiful afternoon, with the sky turning – red orange with the setting sun. I was sitting under the shade of a tree, at the forest near the western entrance to the town of Giran. I glanced at the unsealed Phoenix ring that my prince gave me, during the night he proposed me to marry him in Heine. It was a joyful moment that I would soon be his partner in life, his future wife.

My gaze then shifted to the pendant hanging from a string around my neck. It was a feather from the normal Kamael wing. I could still remember the day he gave it to me before I graduated from the academy and got promoted as a Paladin. I clutched the pendant firmly onto my chest, for it was my most precious possession, a constant reminder that he'll always be there for me.

Ok, I admit, my beau was none other a Kamael Doombringer, my former clanmate since he already left my clan, Heaven's Oracle. One thing I liked about him was his serene, tender voice, the voice of a male Elf; his songs and gentle words really touched my heart. He would serenade me every time I'm depressed, and even when I came back for him after every battle. He even sang his sweetest lullabies as I slept close to him.

_My prince, my guardian angel,_ my inner voice spoke. _I hope I can still hear your voice, even though you're far away._

Then I closed my eyes, as if I heard him, the sweetness of his singing voice lingering in my mind. I felt a warm feeling flowing through me, as if I felt a tender embrace. His serenade was so sweet, so breathtakingly beautiful, I could not help but to be mesmerized by it.

"Joanna, I'm finally here."

I slowly opened my eyes to see who spoke, only to be shocked when I saw that my fiancé was finally here. I couldn't help but to smile, my heart leaping with joy.

"My prince!" I cried as I ran towards him. He reached out for me, embracing me as I snuggled against him. I breathed into his exotic musk that really enticed me.

"I'm glad you came back for me," I murmured, slowly closing my eyes.

"Did you miss me, my dear princess?" he asked softly in his usual singsong voice.

"Yes, Angelus," I replied. "Up to now, I could still remember that promise."

"I'm glad you still keep it by heart. After all, it is my promise that I will return to you, and that was kept deep within my heart."

I finally loosened myself from his embrace until we both stared at each other's eyes, dark emerald and crimson. "Now that you've already come back, will you serenade me again?"

"It would be a pleasure, my dear," he replied, smiling. "The song you're about to hear is about my promise, as your guardian angel, and that I always cherish deep within my heart. Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded in reply, and then he sat down under the tree. I rested my head onto his lap. His angelic voice lingered in my ears as he began to sing…

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay..._

I felt that familiar sensation within my heart, yet I longed to hear more of his voice. He placed his hand on top of my head and stared deep within my eyes as he continued…

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one__I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"So how's my performance?" he asked once he finished singing.

"Breathtakingly beautiful as always," I replied, smiling.

"I'm glad you still like it," he said. "Do you know that there's a deeper meaning behind it? Give me your hand and close your eyes. I'll show you."

I immediately rose from lying down on his lap and sat in front of him. I held out my hand, and he took it in both of his. We both closed our eyes as he placed my hand on his chest.

He slightly lifted his eyelids. "Can you feel something?"

"Yes," I replied, feeling his heart beating underneath my touch.

"That's what the word "serenade" means, to express his love through song," his angelic voice grew more passionate as he placed his hand on my cheek and drew me into his gaze. "Since you are my beloved princess, I really wanted to show you how much you mean to me, to tell you that I'll always love you, so much from the bottom of my heart."

"My prince…" I whispered breathlessly, touched by the sincerity of his words. He lowered his face and kissed me passionately on the lips. Warmth flowed through my senses, and I encircled my arms around his neck. His other hand wrapped around my waist, pressing my body close to his.

The need for air made us break the kiss apart, yet we continued to smile and gaze into each other's eyes. His hand moved from my face to stroke my chin – length brown hair, the other still holding me close to him.

"I'm glad that I would finally spend the rest of my life with you," he said. "There are so many things I love about you – the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you look into my eyes. It was your sweet voice that I always longed to hear. And also, I would always remember every moment we have together. Do you still remember when we fight side by side during battles, or when we hold hands as we leisurely walked together in different places? How about when you moan in pleasure as I make love to you, and you sleep soundly in my arms as I sing my sweetest lullabies? All these moments are indeed very special for me. You know what, by the time we get married, we would share an inn room together, and I want our child to be as beautiful as you are."

"Or as handsome as you," I laughed softly. "Perhaps, even a mixture of both our traits. As of now, only time will tell."

"Well, speaking of time, it's already evening," he released me from his hold and started to stand up. "Come, we should go back to the inn and have dinner."

I glanced up to see that the sky became dark. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go," I stood up also and we walked towards the entrance to Giran.

By the time we arrived at the town inn, we sat down on the chairs beside one of the wooden tables to eat our supper. The menu there was simple, chicken soup with vegetables and some pieces of bread. We talked about different events going on, like my elven Silver Ranger cousin being reinitiated back to Heaven's Oracle by my new clan leader, as well as he being transferred to Shadow Angels and my plans of going there someday.

When we're done with our supper, after we put our plates, bowls and utensils to the spot reserved for dishwashing, Angelus took my hand and placed his lips close to my ear. "Come, my dear princess, let's spend the night again together in one room," he whispered. "I wanted to feel you close to me, your soft body against mine."

My heart raced at his words, and a deep red color flushed at my cheeks. I couldn't believe that it would happen to me again, to feel the warmth of his desire.

"Where should we stay?" he asked.

"My room, please," I replied in a soft, breathless tone. We walked up the stairs and entered my inn room, the door closing behind us. The full moon shone through the windows, its soft, white rays pouring down on us. We were now alone, facing each other, with no barriers between us.

He took my face gently in his hands, and as I stared deep into his eyes, they were gleaming with love and passion. "I know how much I miss you so badly, my dear," his whispered passionately. "I love it when you feel enjoyment as I kiss and touch you, to share my tender love with you." His tone became pleading and desperate, "May I satisfy you now, milady?"

"Yes, my lord," I replied breathlessly, the color of my cheeks deepening and my eyes hazy with frantic longing. "Please take me with you."

We slowly closed my eyes as he kissed me tenderly at first, but then his lips parted mine forcefully, wanting me to feel his hunger for me. My eyes shut in surrender, my hand clutching at his head. He started to undress me, and I did the same to him, for our bodies were as if they're on fire. By the time we broke our kiss, we both found ourselves naked, our clothes scattered around us on the floor.

"In Nornil's name, you're so beautiful," my prince's gaze ran downward, from my flushed face, to my breasts, all the way down to my legs. "You do deserve to feel my pleasure."

I took a step backward, wrapping my arms around myself to conceal my exposed chest. I was trembling with uncertainty, my pulse racing, for I felt so vulnerable in front of him, yet I also felt excitement flowing through me. When he slowly walked towards me and carried me in his arms, I couldn't help but to brace myself, clutching my hands on his shoulders and resting my face on the curve of his throat. Then I felt myself being laid down on the bed.

He crawled on top of me and started kissing my throat, nipping at the sensitive spot near the collarbone. I moaned softly at the feeling of his lips and teeth against my flesh, whispering his name and words of pleading. His hands began fondling me everywhere, especially on the secret place between my thighs, caressing the most sensitive part of me.

He then gradually moved his mouth away from my throat to suckle on one of my breasts, his tongue licking the delicate tip, while pressing his finger deep into me. I cried out again, cradling my hand on his head as I felt the damp heat of his mouth, at the same time feeling myself squeezing as he slid his finger in and out. He then gave the same attention to my other breast. The sensation he gave me was so painful, yet it was also so amazing that I couldn't stand it.

After my breasts were damp from his suckling, he pressed a kiss onto my stomach, circling his tongue around the navel. When he looked at my face again, I was panting heavily, dark color spreading my cheeks, my narrowed eyes glazing a smoky emerald from much passion he had aroused on me. "Open yourself for me, my love," he pleaded. "I want to see the deepest part of you."

I hesitated, but the crimson flame in his eyes was so intense that I had no choice but to surrender to his request. I parted my legs wide, bending my knees so that he could see every damp, glistening inch of my femininity. He circled a finger to stroke the folds, and when he kissed me there, my breath was caught at my throat, my hips rising sharply on the bed. He held my hips in his hands as he licked, tasting me and inhaling the spicy, musky scent. My head fell back against the pillow as I screamed softly, feeling the waves of pleasure roll through me.

When he released me from that torture, I was so limp, my body so damp, and I was out of breath again. He knelt between my thighs, his erection so hard that it hurt him so much. "Are you ready now, my princess? I'll slide deep into you."

I nodded in reply, and within seconds he slowly pushed himself deep into me. I took a deep breath, straining myself to accommodate him until he was sunk to the hilt. I shivered when he gradually withdrew himself, then he thrust into me again, in and out, in and out, until the rhythm quickened and I found myself whimpering in pleasure. He also groaned, feeling the same pain until he felt himself begin to climax. With his last cry, I felt his essence flowing inside me, bathing me in his love. Finally, he collapsed on top of me, feeling both sated and spent at the same time, his breathing labored and his face beside mine. I circled my arms around his back, holding him tight, keeping him still inside me.

After regaining our strength, he lifted himself just enough to see my face. My eyes were closed; my cheeks were still red from ecstasy, yet my breathing became normal. He smiled, being pleased that he was able to show much he loved me, that I was the only one for him. With the moonlight glistening over my soft features, his heart melted, feeling content with the love he gave generously to me, especially during the nights when we sleep together.

He kissed me gently on the lips, and at this touch, I stirred, lifting my eyelids to meet his gaze. "My prince…" I murmured.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my beloved princess?" his smile widened a bit, brightening his good – looking features.

"Yes, it's really wonderful," I replied in my love – soft voice. "I'm indeed glad that you kept your promise."

"I know," he whispered tenderly, stroking my cheek. "That's what guardian angels do, to protect those whom they really cherish. Since you're the one whom I really love, my precious white rose, I'll always be there for you, to stay beside you, and to protect you from harm." He kissed me on the forehead. "Always and forever."

Tears stung my eyes as emotions welled up inside me. I smiled as I reached out my hand to touch his handsome face, feeling the coolness of his vampiric alabaster skin. He gently stroked my temple, brushing softly at the silky strands of my hair.

Carefully, he removed himself from my body, wrapped the covers up to our torsos, and laid down on my bed sideways, his head resting on my pillow, holding me close in his arms so that my head was on his bare chest, as if he didn't want me to let go. It was a serene moment for me to be shrouded in his warm, tender embrace.

"Good night, Joanna, my dear princess, my sweet, little flower girl," he said softly as he closed his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Angelus, my prince, my guardian angel," I breathed. "Please let me hear your sweet lullaby again as I sleep, and to see and feel you through my dreams."

And he sang softly his sweetest lullaby for me, his angelic voice lingering in my ears. As I slowly closed my eyes, the stinging tears fell from them, yet I smiled blissfully. I felt so grateful to be with him again, knowing that my forever with him would soon begin.

This is one moment I will never, ever forget.


End file.
